Ronde Enfantine
by Mei-tan
Summary: Série de mini OS sur des thèmes et des personnages variés, selon mes inspirations. Entre Futur-Fic, Drabbles, Ficclet, Demi-Ficclet et One-Shot. Alors amusez vous bien.
1. Par un aprèsmidi de janvier

**Titre :** Par un après-midi de janvier

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite. Cependant, le petit personnage, qui vous est totalement inconnu, n'appartient qu'à moi seule.

**Thème :** Aimer.

**Note : **Ficclet toute mignonne qui me travaille depuis quelque temps.

***

Hitsugaya Toshirô n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils étaient petits, bruyants, sales, pleurnichard.

Et, il se garderais bien d'éventré la première personne qui lui lancerais, même par hasard, qu'il était encore un des leurs, il y a seulement quelques années.

Hitsugaya Toshirô n'aimait pas les marmots. Lorsqu'il en croisait, que ce soit dans le monde réel ou bien dans les rues du Seireitei, il les regardait avec dédain.

Il ne pouvait supporté leurs bonnes humeurs, leurs larmes, leurs cris.

Tout cela l'insupportait.

Mais pourtant,

Hitsugaya Toshirô aimait cet enfant. Petit, frêle et malingre. Ses grands yeux bleus, son teint blafard, ses joues roses. Ses minuscule membres. Sa chevelure macassar.

Pourtant, il était comme les autres…Mais il l'aimait.

Hitsugaya Toshirô aimait ce chérubin. Il l'aimait le voir courir dans la cour de sa division. Il aimait le voir jouer dans le bac à sable. Il aimait le voir essayant de faire tenir en équilibre son château de carte…sans grand succès.

Hitsugaya Toshirô aimait surtout le voir courir au rythme du vent par un après-midi de Janvier.

Après tout…C'était peut-être parce que c'était son fils.


	2. Hilarité un aprèsmidi de Juillet

**Titre :** Hilarité un après-midi de Juillet.

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

**Thème :** Piscine

**Note : **Ficclet écrite avec un thème donné par mon « générateur aléatoire » .

***

Il avait toujours été évident que Kuchiki Byakuya premier en tout, ne craignait rien ni personne.

Cela était évidence.

Pourtant, au jour d'aujourd'hui lorsqu'on demandait au vice-capitaine de la sixième division, si son capitaine était aussi doué qu'on le disait.

Ce dernier ce contentait juste de répondre, hilare, par l'affirmative.

Puis, il s'essuyait une larme de rire, et expliquait d'une voix chevrotante son attitude.

C'était inutile de dire que la vision que Kuchiki Byakuya glissant sur une stupide serviette éponge, traversant la moitié du dôme de la piscine sur un pied et finir sa course à plat ventre dans le bassin pour enfant, était hilarante.


	3. Euforia Euphorie

**Titre :** Euforia (Euphorie)

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer :** Renji est la propriété de Kubo Tite. Tandis que la gamine est ma propriété.

**Thème :** Mélodie.

**Note : **Ficclet inspiré à partir de la jolie chanson de Juju (le lien à la fin). Une autre petite futur-fic, mais juste parce que j'adore cela.

***

Elle cours. Elle cours. Au rythme des rafales de Mars.

Il l'observe.

Elle cours. Elle cours. Ces cheveux d'ébène s'alourdissant avec la pluie de Mars.

Il se retourne.

Elle cours. Elle cours. La boue l'éclabousse, salissant son kimono rose pâle.

Il lui jette un regard.

Elle cours. Elle cours. Un sourire euphorique sur ses lèvre rose d'enfant.

Il lui rends son sourire innocent.

Elle cours. Elle cours. Et finis par se jeter sur lui.

Il rit. Elle rit.

Leurs rires s'entremêlent.

« - Papa…Raconte moi une histoire ! »

Renji Abarai craquait. Et ce mot était encore trop faible.

***

La chanson de Juju pour les curieux : .com/


	4. Aussi beau qu'avant

**Titre :** Aussi beau qu'avant

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété du génialissime néanmoins démoniaque Kubo Tite.

**Thème :** Beauté

**Note :** Il y a eu une petite panne d'inspiration depuis le dernier chapitre, pour les trois ou deux lecteurs qui ont l'audace de lire ceci : je vous pris d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses.

* * *

Inoue Orihime toucha l'objet du bout des doigts, un soupir plaisant s'échappa de ses lèvres roses.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts tout le long de l'objet savourant chaque centimètre de sa texture qui était à la fois brute et apaisante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pas après tant d'années passées. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Des larmes de bonheurs s'écoulèrent de ses yeux gris.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après autant d'années : la pierre tombale de son frère aîné soit aussi belle que le jour où il avait été enterré.


	5. Comment ?

**Titre :** Comment ?

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété du génialissime néanmoins démoniaque Kubo Tite.

**Thème :** Échappatoire.

**Note :** Parce que, et j'espère que nous sommes tous d'accord, il n'y a jamais trop de personnes innocentes qui nous entourent. (Et je vous assure que "échappatoire" est un mot féminin)

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rougir de honte pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais il n'allait pas se blâmer.

Après tout, c'était de _sa_ faute.

C'était elle qui était rentrée à la maison et qui lui avait posé cette _chose _sous les yeux et qui par la suite, sous l'œil moqueur de son autre sœur, lui avait demandé ce que c'était.

Il l'avait regardé, vraisemblablement, choqué par ce qu'il voyait mais essaya tout de même de trouvé un échappatoire à cette situation horriblement gênante.

Et, il trouva cette fameuse échappatoire en prétextant une course urgente.

Après tout, il n'allait pas expliquer à la plus innocente des petite sœur l'utilisation d'une serviette hygiénique.

Non.

Il préférait laissé ce genre de chose à son père.


	6. Grile pain

**Titre :** Grille-pain

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété du génialissime néanmoins démoniaque Kubo Tite.

**Thème :** Bonbonnerie.

**Note :** Ficclet qui me travaillait depuis un petit moment.

* * *

Appuyer sur un bouton et attendre.

Au départ, sa semblait assez simple. Trop simple pour que ce soit vrai.

Alors, elle avait appuyée sur le bouton puis elle avait attendue, patiemment, les bras croisés.

Mais, elle ne remarqua rien. Juste une odeur désagréable et un peu de fumée.

Puis, elle avait vu Ichigo débouler en criant, comme un fou, dans la cuisine avec un extincteur.

« - Sur des milliards de personnes dans le monde. Commença-t-il, enragé. Tu es la _seule_ qui met des bonbons _Chappy_ dans un grille-pain ! »


	7. Bête Nocturne

**Titre :** Bête Nocturne

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété du génialissime néanmoins démoniaque Kubo Tite.

**Thème :** Berceau.

**Note :** Une demi-fic presque. Sur Kurosaki Isshin et sa feue femme, Masaki, sur le début de parent (je suis très sur le thème parents en ce moment !) avec une très subtile allusion à Ulquiorra pour ceux qui la trouveront.

* * *

Il était onze heures du matin, lorsque Kurosaki Isshin, tout jeune père, repassa dans sa chambre en coup de vent récupérer la liste des courses que Masaki lui avait demandé de faire, et lui donner un baiser avant de partir car elle était un peu malade. Mais, il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, quand en passant dans le couloir, il vit sa femme près du berceau de leurs fils, Ichigo, de onze mois maintenant, encore entrain de dormir.

« - Il dort encore ? Demanda Isshin, presque terrifié par la situation. Il est bientôt midi »

« - Ne crie pas comme ça. Gronda Masaki, en mettant son index devant ses lèvres. Tu vas finir par le réveiller. »

« - Il serait temps qu'il se réveille. Grommela Isshin. S'il ne se réveille pas, il va finir par vivre la nuit ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que notre fils se transforme en chauve-souris ? »

« - Tu as des courses à faire. Répliqua silencieusement Masaki en lui tendant une liste. »

Vaincu, Isshin prit la liste et s'en alla, en grommelant dans sa barbe. Tandis que, Masaki retourna près du berceau où roupillait toujours son fils, la jeune mère ressera son châle sur ses épaules.

« - Tu ne vas pas te transformer en chauve souris ? hein, mon chéri ? »

* * *

Oups, apparement cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais publié par ici. Bon maintenant que cela est fait. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

A une prochaine fois !


	8. Manche de cuillère

**Titre :** Manche de cuillère

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji est à moi.

**Thème :** Stupidité.

**Note :** Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai relu mon histoire « Toi. Moi. Eux et le Bébé » et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : Refaire un petit one-shots, qui j'espère fera plaisir au peu de lecteurs de cette histoire.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro trébucha à l'entré de la salle à manger commune pour le petit déjeuner. Il semblerait que la paperasse de la soirée précédente ne l'ai pas réussi.

Pas du tout d'ailleurs. Il vacilla entre les tables à la recherche d'un bon thé et de silence. Il finit par atteindre le but recherché lorsqu'il put enfin mettre la main sur un thé fort et brûlant.

Savourant le liquide chaud du bout des lèvres, il remarqua la présence de sa fiancée assise dans un coin dans la salle et qui prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Il était très facile de dire qu'il avait l'air devoir passer une meilleure nuit que lui. Il s'avança doucement vers sa fiancée lorsque cette dernière leva les yeux vers le capitaine.

« Bonjour, Toshiro. » Salua Momo avec un grand sourire.

Avant même que l'homme ne puisse répondre correctement, une petite boule noir bondit sur le fauteuil et lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents, c'était son petit Hitsugaya Koji.

Le prodige lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se glisser à côté de la vice-capitaine.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est levé de si bonne heure ? » Demanda le prodige, en regardant le petit garçon qui manger sa bouillie à la banane….avec le manche de sa cuillère ce qui le déstabilisa grandement.

« Le Capitaine Unohana doit lui faire une P-I-Q-Û-R-E. » Articula Hinamori, dans l'espoir que son fils ne s'enfuit pas en entendant le nom. « Ces vaccins doivent être à jour avant qu'on l'inscrive à la garderie de la Quatrième Division. »

« Ah ? »

« Ça fait partie du règlement. » Soupira la vice-capitaine. « Termine ta bouillie. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le petit garçon qui se remit à manger sa nourriture toujours avec le manche de sa cuillère.

« P—Pourquoi une garderie ? Les installations ont l'air bien, mais les enfants n'ont pas l'air de jouer entre eux. » Argumenta Toshiro, un peu déstabiliser.

Momo se retourna vers lui, la cuillère pleine en l'air, elle cligna des yeux, un peu incrédule. De son côté, le petit Koji était toujours entrain de manger sa nourriture avec le manche de son couvet.

« Ils s'en occuperont bien. » Expliqua-t-elle, en portant la cuillère à sa bouche. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hitsugaya Toshiro écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de se masser les tempes. Ce n'est qu'il doutait des capacités intellectuelles de son propre enfant. Mais :

« T'es sûr, qu'il y a _vraiment_ sa place ? » Interrogea-t-il, toujours déstabiliser par cette histoire de manche de cuillère.

Hinamori lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire…C'est très coincé comme genre de garderie tu sais… » Essaya le jeune prodige pour rattraper le coup.

« Non, je suis allée faire un tour, c'est absolument parfait pour lui. »

Et sur ces mots, Koji posa sa cuillère dans son bol, se saisit du bol, qui était encore remplie de bouillie de banane et le retourna, avec un sourire purement satisfait. Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Momo offrit un petit sourire à son sourire et de remettre le bol à l'endroit.

Ce n'était pas simple de dire à une mère que son enfant…était certainement, un plus _lent_ que les autres.

* * *

Oups, apparemment cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais publié par ici. J'espère que vous apprécierez, tout de même !

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
